Cookatiel
Cookatiel is a supporting antagonist and boss in Super Mario Odyssey. She takes over the Luncheon Kingdom to steal the Stupendous Stew from Mount Volbono. She also appears in the 3DS and Switch ports in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker as an enemy in the level "Cookatiel's Sizzling Sprint". Appearance Cookatiel is a large pink cockatiel with a white chef hat, a red neckerchief, and white square-shaped feathers around her waist and wings arranged to resemble a chef coat. She also has a red wattle, a feature commonly associated with poultry. Her orange eyes are crossed, with their position only changing as she moves, similar to googly eyes. History First arrival at Mount Volbono During Bowser's wedding plans to marry Peach, he sent the Broodals to the Luncheon Kingdom for them to take control of Mount Volbono's giant pot of Stupendous Stew. Mario manages to defeat Spewart, but they managed to steal some of the stew. Cookatiel then arrives and takes the entire stewpot on top of Mount Volbono under her custody, attacking anyone who attempts to take it back. ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Cookatiel is seen in the level "Cookatiel's Sizzling Sprint", the fourth level of the Bonus Episode. While she looks for food to put in the stew as usual, Captain Toad arrives sensing a Power Star in the Stupendous Stew. Cookatiel spots him and attempts to crush him by spitting out durians. Captain Toad avoids the durians and makes it to a pipe cannon, avoiding Cookatiel and making it to the Power Star. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Cookatiel is first encountered after Mario captures a giant steak, which grabs her attention and is grabbed to the top of the stew pot. After Mario grabs a Multi-Moon in a meat formation in the stew, Cookatiel spots him and attempts to flap her wings to blow him away, only for the volcano to erupt and blast Mario away instead. Later, Mario is able to make it back to the pot using a captured Lava Bubble through a cannon to engage in battle against Cookatiel. Cookatiel spits out peppers and durians into the stew pot to crush Mario, the durians float in the stew for a few seconds. She eventually gushes out a pink liquid that Mario can travel up while avoiding spat out fruits to hit Cookatiel. After each hit, Cookatiel changes the way she gushes out the liquid, zigzagged after the first and in small bursts after the second. She also spits out multiple fruits to hit Mario. After three hits, Cookatiel falls into the stew and explodes, revealing a Multi-Moon. During the Cooking Carnival following Cookatiel's defeat, one Volbonan mentions how chewy the stew tasted, implying that she was eaten. In the Mushroom Kingdom rematch, the fight remains the same with the exception of three Moonsnakes in the stew that Mario must avoid. Gallery Images Captain Toad Cookatiel.jpg|Cookatiel chasing after Captain Toad in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. CookatielPainting-SMO.jpg|Cookatiel's portrait seen in the Mushroom Kingdom. SMO Luncheon Moon 5.png Cookatiel.png Cookatiel 02.jpg Cookatiel 03.jpg Videos Super Mario Odyssey Cookatiel Boss Fight 14 Cookatiel Battle - Super Mario Odyssey OST Trivia *Cookatiel's name is a pun on "cook" and "cockatiel". *While Cookatiel herself is mute, her desire for meat can be seen through a thought bubble. Navigation Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dimwits Category:Animals Category:Thief Category:Predator Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Female Category:Obsessed Category:Mute Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Greedy